


And the word was love

by UlsPi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley built the universe, Crowley was Raziel, M/M, him snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Early days of Raziel (later Crowley).





	And the word was love

The archangel Raziel is truly Ineffable. Or so Gabriel would think, had he known the word. But since he doesn't, he just concentrates on his work, which bears no, none whatsoever comparison to the work of Raziel. Right now, Raziel, fiery locks, black robe, black wings (what's all the black about, thinks Gabriel) is holding a needle in one hand and a smaller one in another. He's creating a spiral galaxy on the very tip of the bigger needle with the smaller. His face is all concentration and joy. What Raziel builds is remarkable. God Herself talks to him more often than she does to any other angels, whatever their rank. He's very unsociable, doesn't talk much.  
"Hey, Raziel, wanna have a look…"  
"Gabriel, I'm busy, I don't want to have a look now. Later. Talk to me later."  
"What's so special about this nebula anyway? I make hundreds of them daily."  
"It's a galaxy. And this… is why you fail, mighty Gabriel," says Raziel, looking only at his work.  
But something manages to get his attention, and it's a smiling angel, a principality, who is working on the idea of plants. Raziel forgets both needles and his galaxy, and they patiently hang in the air waiting for the gentle touch of Raziel.  
"Aziraphale," whispers Raziel, and immediately returns to his work, his sharp features a shade of pink.  
"He's just a principality, isn't he?" asks Gabriel.  
"Gabriel, talk to me again, and I'm gonna drop you into a black hole."  
"It doesn't sound as bad as you intend it to."  
"It's a huge thing, Gabriel, this is what dying stars turn into. Now, leave me alone."  
And Gabriel walks away. He takes a vague dislike to the smiling principality, openly mocks his work, and Raziel never bothers talking to Gabriel again. When they work together, Raziel is silent. He doesn't bother to tell Gabriel to shut up. His favourite needles in Gabriel's favourite hands work miracles. He knows his creations, and Gabriel cannot understand that insatiable curiosity. But apparently Aziraphale can, or rather could, had Raziel ever mustered enough courage to approach him and begin a conversation.  
Aziraphale's plants come to life. Raziel looks deeply into each leaf and flower. He especially admires ginkgo biloba. He looks deeper, into the molecular structure.  
"They feed off the light," Raziel whispers. His lips melt into adoring smile and he kisses the flower closest to him.

"Lord, why doesn't Raziel like me? I'm an archangel, like him. As mighty as he is."  
"He just doesn't like you, Gabriel. Do you know what he likes?"  
"His stars and galaxies. The principality Aziraphale. Aziraphale's… what's it called? Plants."  
Gabriel shrugs.  
"And what do you like, Gabriel?"  
"I like… Raziel, Lord."  
"Try liking something else. Seriously. Regardless of Raziel. It will make you more interesting… Haven't you mocked Aziraphale?"  
"I have. He is ridiculous."  
"I think, Aziraphale is magnificent."  
"All your creatures are, Lord, but he… he's a mistake."  
God never talks to Gabriel again, only leaves notes for him, and he's diligent and hard-working, but God never talks to him again.

"Raziel, my darling, what's bothering you?"  
"I think you know, Lord."  
"Oh, I do. So many questions. You'll never get the answers here, though."  
"Where will I?"  
"Not here. What do you think of Lucifer?"  
"Mighty wanker. Drunk on power. Brighter than Gabriel, but just as arrogant."  
"Lucifer upset me. He wants to rebel."  
"I know, Lord. You know as well."  
"When they fall, do you want to follow them?"  
"Whatever for?"  
"For answers. Lucifer of course doesn't have them, but he'll have freedom, and you'll have even more freedom."  
"Can't I have it here?.. I can't apparently."  
"Raziel, you are not a child, and here, they all are, well, not all of them, but many. As any grown up child, you don't need me as much anymore. I'll always love you."  
"Can I ask something of you, Lord? Before… before I go gently into that good night?"  
"Anything, dearest."  
"There's a principality, Aziraphale. Could you look out for him? If it's too much trouble, sod the answers, I don't want to fall, I want to… keep him safe."  
"He is safe, dearest. He will always be safe."  
"Thank you. Will I change? Will I forget?"  
"No, no, won't allow it. I don't corrupt something that doesn't want to be corrupted. Lucifer and the guys corrupted themselves, they will never be happy here, but for entirely different reasons. They removed themselves from my grace because they are petulant. You, my sweet, have just grown up."

Raziel was called Crawly. He picked the name himself. He slithered into Eden, and climbed up a tree. There was a fruit in front of him. Crawly smelled it, and licked it and bit into it.  
Nebulae and galaxies be damned, this was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. The most exquisite. Crawly finally placed the smell. It was the smell of the flower he kissed admiring Aziraphale's work.  
And there he was himself, worried and lost. There was radiance to him. Something gentle and soft and dear. He would spend years trying to find the word for it, and when he did, it tasted of apples, and the word was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Wahoo? Can I get a wahoo? Pretty please.


End file.
